Be the Girl
by Blckpnai
Summary: Soon after graduating Kahoko struggles to keep a job as she finds out that everyday life is a physical effort and finding love is even more complex. What will happen to her as she unravels life and her past comes taunting her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro

**Summary:** Right after high school Kahoko went to Tokyo to pursue college. She was a Music Literature Major but because of career conflict and long distance relationship, her relationship with Len failed. She quickly changed her Major in to Psychology, which she has no passion on. Soon after graduating she struggles to keep a job as she finds out that everyday life is a physical effort and finding love is even more complex.

**Chapter 1**

**...**

I woke up to another morning and the emotion of despair starts to flow in to my body. This has been my morning routine since I lost my third job this year five days ago. Since the recession starts I have been moving from one job to another and because of my degree I could not possess the job I want since countless of employers does not want to hire a Psychology major. Yes my major from college is dead weight and getting laid off in every job I had does not look good in my resume.

As I slowly turn to my side my phone rings. I quickly check my caller ID and see that my mom is calling me again. She has been worried about me since she found out about her unemployed daughter living in the city of Tokyo. Her persistent nagging makes me want to go back home and live with her again but I know better. I had my reasons why I left home and for me to go back would be just upsetting.

"Hello!" I finally answer. As I listened on the other line, her voice is worried like always. Her usual questions are asked and I would give her the same answer all the time.

"Do you need me to send you any money?" my mother asks, as much as I want to say yes to her I just could not.

"NO!" I said quickly. I could not burden her anymore since she has been my financial support ever since I moved to Tokyo for school and to finished college with a disappointing degree is a disgrace to my family.

Soon after my talk with my mother I decided to finally get up from bed and look for a job. While I look in to my wardrobe I could not help it notice how little of a selection I have for working clothes. It worries me that maybe because of my appearance people don't want to hire me. But I keep telling myself that it can't be it, that I'm just under qualify and my work history sucks.

"This is how good as it going to get," I said to myself while I look at myself in front of the mirror. Conservative is how I would like to described my way of dressing myself with a very feminine touch.

As I open my apartment door I notice a white envelope taped on the door. I knew exactly what it is, a late rent notices. I immediately snatch the envelope and quickly put it inside my bag. While walking down the stairs I felt shameful that I can't even make it on my own. But I know what I have to do just like any adults. I am going to be persistent and I am going to do everything to get a job.

Once I got off the bus I hurried and walk to the business area in Tokyo. I looked in to the large businesses first but snubbed because of my work history. Then I decided that maybe looking in smaller businesses is best suited for me, then again they turned me down. I was hopeless, nobody wants to hire me and I was running out of option. I knew that moving back in with my mom is my only alternative.

I walked passed many shops trying to kill time. I saw many expensive boutiques while I pretended I was shopping to boast up self-confidence. Right when I was going to walk towards the bus stop a black fitted skirt suit is displayed in the window. It's just like what I saw on the magazine that I have been reading again and again for the last two days. It looks beautiful on the mannequin, as I wonder how will it look on me. I smile while looking at the suit, unaware that I was walking backwards a tall handsome man bumped into me.

"Watch it will yeah!" I screamed at him while he helps me get up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry miss I did not mean to crash into you," he said.

"Next time you be careful, people can get serious injuries," I said while I adjusted my clothing. I then look up to get a glimpse on the imposter and saw an old friend that I have not seen and heard for five years. I stood there looking at him. He looks different. I mean in a good way. The sweat suits he used to wear all the time is replaced in a dashing business suit.

"Tsuchiura-kun?" I said while a squint my eyes.

"Hino?" he replied to me while his eyes got rounder.

"How are you Tsuchiura-kun? I'm sorry about screaming at you." I feel a little embarrass but I managed to smile at him.

"I'm great. It has been years since I last saw you. Are you on break or something?" he asks.

"Oh no, I'm actually walking around looking for things," I lied to him

"Would you like to join me for a snack for old time sakes?" he smiles at me and I just could not resist since I was hungry myself for skipping lunch.

When we got to the restaurant I can see that Tsuchiura is scrutinizing me. He made me feel a little awkward and what could he be thinking while he stares at me. Soon after our food came and as he reaches for the napkin using his left hand I can see a visible silver ring. I did not know that he got married but who am I to pry when I myself did not stay in contact with anyone.

"So do you work around here?" Ryotaro asks while he takes a bite of his croissant. I wanted to lie but with my desperate situation I knew that I would need to put aside my pride.

"Um actually I'm looking for a job," I said shyly

"Really? Here in the business town? I thought you were a music major." He asks surprised.

"No." I replied to him. No matter how I wanted to hide the truth from him but my instinct took over. Ryotaro was my best friend after all. With out any hesitations he listens to my story on how my life had turn from the most amazing violinist in love with the incredible man a girl can dream to the most horrifying event my life had turned. I shrugged after telling my whole story for the past five years. I can see how his face turns sour but sympathetic. I was embarrassed and I wanted to cry but no tears.

"We do have an opening at my job but it's temporary," says Ryotaro while he smiles at me kindly. Upon hearing what he said I could not turn down the offer even if it's just a temporary job. I was thankful that I bumped in to an old friend who turns out to be my savior on the verge of me being homeless in this great metropolis.

"So, here is my business card, come to my office tomorrow and I'll have my secretary help you with the employment paper. And by the way I'll make sure to tell my wife that you will be working with me. I'm sure she will be happy to know." He beams at me.

"Who is the lucky young lady?" I ask while I pick up his card and notice that bold print that says supervisor. Wow! He is moving up to adulthood I said to myself.

"Tsuchiura Miyabi-san" he said. My jaw dropped upon hearing her name. I guess five years is a long time. And the last time I saw Miyabi-chan she was dating Hihara-senpai.

"Miyabi-chan," I said amazed but how did it happen when she was madly in love with Hihara-senpai.

"Yes, I know right? Don't worry we will have plenty of time to catch up but for now I need to go back to the office and make sure you wont be late tomorrow," he waves while walking out the door.

I went home that day feeling in liberation happy to know that people like me still have hope. I walked pass the park where I used to practice my violin and there I saw kids playing their violin. It brought back memories on how I used to love to play but that was a long time ago. Like always I doubted myself that it was all because of Len that I played the Violin. I wanted his music, his passion but none of it was meant for me not even Len. My heart aches even more every time I think of him.

"You know I used to listen to your music many years ago," said a not so familiar voice from behind me.

I slowly turn my head and see the charming Kaji-kun. He stands there smiling at me. Again how did this day turned into as people from my past showed up? I look up the clear blue sky and said please! No more people from the past.

**...**

A/N: So, I could not stay away after all. Here is my fourth fiction starring Kahoko Hino as the main character and I'm writing this story using her point of view. I have a draft hidden in my binder with the whole story plot written. I showed it to one of my classmate and got an approval. I think this will be one hell of a journey for me as a writer and to my readers as we unravel together on how complex things are in the real world. Lastly, sending a real life message through this fiction would be fantastic especially to my young readers. Stay positive everyone and make it a good day. Reviews are needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro

**Chapter 2**

**...**

There he stands smiling at me. I am happy to see such familiar face but my day had definitely turned into an interesting occasion. I smile back at him as he walks slowly to where I sit.

"How are you Kahoko?" he asks while he beams at me. His eyes sparkles and his blond hair are unchanged since I last saw him. And that was when we graduated in high school five years before.

"I'm doing good," I replied to him. Our eyes lock for a while as we exchange smiles at each other, and I finally have the nerve to look away while my heart flutters a little thinking that this man had confided his feelings to me. But that was a long time ago.

Silence. As we both sigh heavily. He then managed to sit at the opposite side of the bench and broke the stillness.

"How are you and Len?" he asks.

Hearing the question made me speechless as I start to feel uneasy and cold. Why does he have to ask? Why now? I murmur to myself while I sit there awkward.

"Um-There's -um-I'm-not with Len anymore." I said it with reprieve. I did not want to look at him as I feel discomfit but Kaji on the other hand seems enthusiastic hearing those words and somewhere along the line where I said "not with Len anymore" boast up his self-esteem.

Soon, he was back to his charming way, just like in high school. He grasps my right hand and kisses them while I feel self-conscious. He smiles at me and said, "Please let me court you again?"

I did not how to respond, it's been a while since I dated someone and I'm a little rusty when it comes to romance. Besides, do I really want a man in my life now? I don't even have a full time job? As I sit there thinking about consequences.

"I just got a job and it's a temporary position, and I don't think I'm well suited for a Senators son." I said impulsively. I look up to get a glimpse of his reaction and see a kindhearted smile. His face is even gentler.

"You do know that your social status does not concern me? It's what I feel strongly about you and it's always been you. If you give me a chance to attest my feelings for you once again, I will be happy to work really hard." Says Kaji-kun

Hearing such sentiment made me feel important. I am single and who am I to refute to such confessions. Kaji had always been honest with his feelings towards me and he is definitely quite a catch.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing catch up. As he would like to think that it's our official first date. He definitely knows how to make a girl feel special while my worries starts to fade away.

One week ago I was on the verged of becoming homeless, Thankfully I bumped into an old friend who helped me get an employment. Although it is temporary but it's better than leeching of my mom. And today marks my first day as I made a comeback to the work force.

I was about fifteen minutes early as I walk into the building. I feel a little nervous and overwhelm on how big the company is. Yunoki Enterprises all in bold letters the sign says at the main lobby. A few minutes later employees starts to rush in as they hustle in to the elevators. I then walk towards the reception and asks which floor the accounting department is, little did I know a directory list is posted near the elevators. I was embarrassed but I was not used to working in such big company. I then look up Ryotaro's office, 35th floor Accounting Department. I quickly push the elevator button but a sudden chattering from the girls behind interrupted my attentiveness.

"Oh my god! There he is, charming as always," says the girl on my left while I tried to take peek at the person. I could not make out to what he looks like but he sounds like a big shot.

"Hello ladies!" says a male velvety voice.

"Good morning Yunoki-sama," says the girls in unison. As soon as I heard his name I promptly move and hide behind the big vase. Then it was clear to me that Yunoki Azuma runs the Yunoki Enterprises. I tremble thinking what was like in high school with the cunning Yunoki. He sure did make a mess on me, I thought while I stand behind the vase terrified.

"Hino-san?" says a confused Ryotaro.

"Good morning," while I tried to get my composure.

"Let me guess, Azuma had pass this way?" he says while he laughs at me. I was a little agitated seeing Azuma but again he will soon be signing my paycheck and Ryotaro know how much I detest Azuma since I confide with him back in high school.

Moments later Ryo and I finally made it to our floor. His secretary guided me to my cubicle and showed me the things that I'm going to be working. Data encoding, yes my temp job at the Yunoki Enterprises is a data encoder. I really don't have anything to do with being an encoder but it's a job and it will put a roof on my head and feed my stomach.

Soon it was lunchtime. Ryotaro came by my cubicle and invited me to have lunch with him, but I refused. I did not want any contradiction between a supervisor and a subordinate. His secretary on the other hand was kind enough to stay with me during lunchtime, while the rush of employees made their way to the company's café, Sarah and I were already in line paying our food. We both then find a table to settle and eat our lunch.

Beep…beep…beep my phone vibrates. I quickly check my phone and see a text message from Kaji. _"I hope your day at work is going well, I can't wait to see you later,"_ his message put a smile on face unaware that Sarah is watching me.

"Your boyfriend right?" she asks

"Yes" I replied beaming at her.

Shortly after lunch Sarah and I made it to elevators. As the elevator open a beautiful lady walk out and pass by me. I could not help it notice how sophisticated she looks. Not to mention that she is wearing the fitted black skirt suit I saw weeks ago at the boutique. Her long legs, her shiny long black hair, her curvy figure and her perfect skin suit her well. I was in aw and a little jealous how beautiful she is. Only If I can pull off such ensemble I said to my self.

"That's Ms. Iwasaki, She is the head of the Marketing Department," Sarah whispers while we walk inside the elevator.

"She is very pretty and sexy," I said to her

"You're right, she definitely has the sex appeal and a career. Rumor has it that our CEO divorced his wife for her," says Sarah in a monotone while she tried to be discreet.

My jaw dropped upon hearing the story and it made me more agitated knowing the reason why Azuma left Ayano. I know he could not be faithful but to actually divorced Ayano is beyond me and my heart goes out to her.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asks

"Um yes, sorry for spacing out in the middle of our conversation," I said to her while we exited the elevator. The moment we walk in the office a smiling Ryotaro is waiting by my cubicle.

"Flower deliveries on your first day of work," he said sarcastically as he walks behind me.

"Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Tsuchiura?" I mockingly replied to him. And there I see a dozen of red long stem roses on my table. I sniff at the flowers and their scent send chills inside me. I quickly reach for the card and read that it's from my ever-loving Aoi Kaji and knowing Tsuchiura he wants to know whom it's from.

"Come see me in my office." He said.

I then hurried and grab the card and followed him. As I shut close his office door, Ryotaro starts to interrogate me. I was not expecting an old friend would want to know about my where about but on the other hand, it's nice to know that I have a friend.

"Fine, I'm dating Aoi Kaji and the flowers are from him," I said to Ryotaro. He was surprised to find out but happy at the same time. And he made it clear that he approved of Kaji-kun dating me.

Hours had past and it's finally time to leave work. I felt relieved that I made it through the end of the day. While I sit there waiting to clock out, I can hear loud and fast footsteps approaching my cubicle.

"Hino-san, so sorry to tell you that you can't leave yet. There will be a meet a greet at the conference hall for the new employees." Sarah said while she gasps for air.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"I was supposed to tell you during lunch but I got carried away talking about other things. Don't worry I'll stay with you and it will be fast." Says an apologetic Sarah. I quickly snatch my phone from my purse and text Kaji that I was going to be late.

As we walk through the conference door, visible of new employees flooded the room. Every one is very friendly while I mingle across the area. Then a lady on stage then welcomes every one. Every one applauded while she joined us. While I was getting ready to leave another announcement was made welcoming the company's CEO. Every one then chatters and could not believe that the CEO will be joining us while I stand close to the exit hoping that I could make an escape from the meet and greet.

The host then welcomes Yunoki while every one gives a round of applause and Yunoki made his way center stage as he waves and smile at everyone.

"I would like to welcome everyone to the Yunoki Enterprises and I look forward to a great year with everyone." Says the charismatic CEO. There he smiles at everyone again while he scans the room. Then at the corner of my eye, I see Yunoki Azuma staring at me.

**...**

A/N Okay, I'm kicking myself while writing the last paragraph. I just can't wait what will happen in chapter 3 (giggles). On the side note, I mentioned earlier in this chapter how Kahoko is torn between having a boyfriend and working at the same time. I really think that being an adult working and being in a relationship is hard. Especially when she is trying to move up in life. But at the end she chooses to be with Kaji and accepted consequences that might come her way. I remember how my mom used to remind me that boys will cloud my head and that boys can wait until I'm done with school. =) All right, enough about me blabbering. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and to my reviewers this one is for you. Think positive and make it a great day everyone!

-**Please support me by reviewing my story. Thank you!**

Update dedicated to:

That-In-Spires-Me!-chan

Kit

Sinka010

chivini

yasnky

richaananimefan

And to those who took their time to actually read this fiction…I thank you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro

**Chapter 3**

…

It had been two months since my provisional employment at the Yunoki Enterprises and all this time I managed to stay away from the person I loathe while my work performance is at excellence and my supervisors are pleased, although my contract with them is coming to an end soon.

"Great job Hino-san!" says a smiling Ryotaro

"We need to do something about keeping this young lady to work here permanently Tsuchiura-sama," says a colleague of him who's been staring at me since he walks in the conference room.

"Thank you!" I replied smiling wholeheartedly at them after receiving such admiration.

"Make sure you see Sara on your way out." Added my charming boss

As I walk out from the office, I feel acceleration of excitement in my body. Once again I have made my point that I am worthy of keeping my job. Though it was not easy but this is what I thrive and to move up to a higher level. My desires have certainly taking over me. I want to be somebody in disparity to what my life is now. No more living paycheck to paycheck. But working in a place where the person I despise seems uncanny, it can't be helped I have bigger and brighter things I should look forward to. And again it was not long ago when I saw him looking at me.

_Flashback_

"_I would like to welcome everyone to the Yunoki Enterprises and I look forward to a great year with everyone." Says the charismatic CEO. There he smiles at everyone again while he scans the room. Then at the corner of my eye, I see Yunoki Azuma staring at me._

_Right when I saw him gazed at me, my heart starts racing. Previous feelings mixed with resentment from before starts to come back. And I wanted to run away as fast as I can. I continued to pretend that I did not see him and walked towards the door. I managed to get out and I quickly ran to the main lobby and then outside the building. _

_End flashback_

It was the most disturbing feeling ever looking back on how trouble I was. I hated feeling like this. I hated having uncertainties. I hated how he is messing with my head. I sometimes don't understand why I'm still bothered by his imprudent personality.

"Sara-san! Boss send for me," I happily smile at her while I gradually lean by the door.

"Congratulations Hino-san! I heard about your awesome work performance." Sara said while she handed me a red envelope.

"Thank you so much," I said while a grab the envelope from her. I quickly opened the fancy envelope while I walk towards my cubicle, an invitation to a pregnancy party? As I read pass the fancy calligraphy I saw Miyabi's name on it. Knowing that she is pregnant with my best friends baby lighten up my day. I could have not been happier for both Miyabi and Ryotaro.

After a long day at work, I made my way to the bus stop. Tired from what took place at work earlier today. All encoding done and my application for permanent employment definitely took time. Now I'm hopeful that something will turn out soon. While I sit there waiting for my bus a noticeable red sports car pulls by my stop. I slowly raised my eyebrow considering that I might know the person driving the car.

I can see him roll down the window as he calls for my name. I was hesitant at first but the second the time around his voice seems familiar. Without delay a handsome fair-haired man open the drivers door and smile at me.

"May I give you a ride home my lady?" says the charming Kaji-san

I could not help myself but smile at him. His charming personality brightens my day like always. He then opens the passenger door for me as I smoothly slide into the leather seat. Soon he pulls away from the sidewalk and made our way to the busy boulevard.

"Well this was a surprised!" I said to him while I notice a light smirk on his face.

"I just could not wait to see you, so I thought I'd come get you instead." He replied at me while he shifted gears.

Just moments passed, I notice that Kaji pulls into a valet service while I look outside and see a boutique. I was not sure what we were doing in such place when I thought he was going to take me home. Then the valet attendant opens my door and welcomes me.

"Where are we?" I ask while we stand outside

Kaji then clutch my chin up with his soft fingertips and he look at me with his soul and said, "You deserve being treated like a princess tonight". Hearing such affirmation made me quiver, for this is so familiar to me when Yunoki used to do things like this while I feel my heartbeat slowly rising. But Kaji's warm embrace made me feels secure as he kisses my hand, then we walk into the store.

After finding the perfect dresses, we made our way to a secluded restaurant not far from the boutique. I was a little confused for what the occasion might be. But soon we were seated.

"May I ask what the occasion?" I ask beaming at him

"Well, I was going to wait until this weekend but something came up and I needed to see you right away." He replied in a pressured tone.

"What do you mean?" I question and I could not understand to where he is trying to get at.

"My father had ask me to accompany him to California for two weeks and I sort of agree to him with out consulting you." He said

His voice seems guilty but I could not be mad at him for not consulting me, after all it's his father that needed him. I then smile at him to assure him that it is okay.

"You know? You did not have to do all these just to cover up your miscommunication with me." I said while I help myself to some wine. I then took a quick glimpse at my charming boyfriend and see him smiling at me.

Shortly after a lovely night with Kaji I finally made it home. It had been the longest day ever. But nonetheless I had a great time.

…

Before I know it the weekend is here, the day of the pregnancy party. I look in to my shopping bag from the other night and pull out dress. I feel reluctant to wear the dress Kaji-sama picked for me but the party is requested as formal. I then slip into a black charmeuse fitted strapless mini dress and a silver peep toe pumps. I look at myself in the mirror and see I confident person. I smile at myself shyly and could not believed my transformation. My light make-up on compliments the dress while I style my hair onto a messy knot slightly to my left side. Finally, I was done preparing myself.

I then take a step forward and almost fall on face for I am not used to wearing high heels. I wanted to take them off and slip into some toms but whom am I kidding. Again, I regain my composures and finally got my rhythm.

After a 20 minute taxi ride, I made it safely to the hotel with out any injuries from my shoes. I feel relief. I then walk into the lobby and notices men checking me out. It was awkward seeing those devious eyes but it felt good that I'm not such an old hag after all.

As I walk inside the ballroom, I was greeted with the glowing Miyabi.

"Kahoko-san, it's been a while," Miyabi smile at me while we hug each other. Then I feel a pat on my back from behind and said.

"Good you're on time," says a happy Ryotaro while we exchange smiles.

Soon Ryotaro and I were deep into our conversations while Miyabi mingles with the rest of the guest. I wanted Ryotaro to go along but could not leave me alone. But I manage to get rid of him as repeatedly told him off. So I find myself alone at the bar. I then grab my phone and see a text from kaji. I smile reading his lovely messages. Then I heard commotion from Ryotaro who's standing not too far from me.

"Miyabi? What is he doing here?"

**…**

A/N finally an update, I hope you guys are doing good coz I'm not. School is kicking in full gear right now. I swear I have midterms every week. With out further adieu, I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you and Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'oro

**Chapter 4**

…

My eyes widen when I saw who was standing at the main entrance in the ballroom. Intense, piercing gaze were exchange between Ryotaro and Azuma while I tremble next to Miyabi. She gently reaches for my left hand squeezing them and said, "Please take him outside."

My eyes widen even more upon hearing her request. I wanted to refuse such demand for I don't want to deal with Azuma. And refusing her now would be unlikable as Miyabi asked with a worrisome tone.

Sigh, As deep as I can while I made my way towards him. I can feel my knees getting weaker and my soul starts to leave my body. Why do I feel like this just having his aura around me? Damn it!

At last I stand next to him.

"Would you like to get some air outside with-me?" I said apprehensively.

Then I can see somewhat of a smirk as he parted his lips and reveal his pallid teeth. My heart then flutters for I am even more annoyed for feeling so.

"So, did your boss put you up for doing such task?" he asks with his stupid soft voice.

"Just follow me," I said to him while we walk towards the main lobby.

It was Silence. Just the way I like it. Though I feel like he is mocking me as he wanders his eyes at me. "What?" I said to him derisively and I can hear him chuckles lightly. Then chills start to kick in as he continues to aimlessly stroll his eyes.

"My my, that kind of tone seems harsh on addressing your CEO," says Yunoki

My heart thump upon hearing his assertion, His shrewdness never ceases to amaze me. Like always the sly that he is and as much as I want to ignore him, I could not help it wonder, why do I get so bother by him?

"Have a great day MR. CEO," I said to him while I walk towards to the ballroom.

"Wait," he said

I then hinder taking my next step towards the ballroom. I close my eyes while I sigh and said, "What?"

"Since you're out here with me, why not accompany me for the day," Says the most annoying Yunoki

"Look, I may work for your company but I like to have boundaries between my superiors." I replied to him while I can feel my annoyance reaching at the highest level.

"Boundaries you say, is that why you ran away when you saw me looking at you at the meet and greet?" he said whispering to my ears coming from behind me. My eyes widen endlessly while I feel my heartbeat rise. I can feel his long hair against my shoulder while the scent of his lavender shampoo enters into my external nares.

"So, what do say? For old time sakes?" he said as he whispers once again on my ears while I feel his breathing.

I close my eyes once again as I quiver standing so close to him. I will not be frightened as I tell myself repeatedly in my head. Then I find nerve to finally calm down.

"FINE, and you are not to -" and before I could finish my sentence he grab my hand. I can feel force as he hold on to my wrist. I look sideways at him and I can see him amuse while I roll my eyes. And before long a black Maserati Quattroporte is waiting for us.

"Hmm…" I said when I saw his car. It must be nice living such frivolous life while I live in poverty.

"Well you please get in?" he said while he holds the door.

"Um thank you, you don't have to open my door," I said to him flatly

"Please, no worries," he said to me kindly while I raise my left eyebrow hearing him say such kindness. I know him well enough that I can tell when his putting up a front and this was certainly one of them. So, I get in the car as he follows me in smoothly.

"Where would like to go Azuma-sama?" asks his driver.

"The usual," Yunoki replied to him

And soon we were off to his "usual" spot. As I sit in the car I start to feel panicky. It feels so wrong being here with him. What will Ryotaro say after ditching his party for his lovely wife? Is it wrong for me to be in company of other man while my boyfriend is away in business? There is nothing that can be done now that I'm in his company. But I must be vigilant for Yunoki can use it against me at work.

"Why are you so tense?" he said gently.

Shit, he can read through me. "What do you mean?" I replied to him.

As he continues to gaze at me, I can sense my phone vibrates while I gasp out of relief. I quickly reach for my phone and see a missed call from Ryotaro. I wanted to call him back but how would I explain to him that I'm with the person he loathes. I should not even be here, not with the person who makes my blood boil. At the moment I feel lost. I certainly did not want to betray Ryotaro.

"Your BOSS?"

"Yes,"

"Hmm" he said then I can his facial transform to a disgust look

Then it was silence. I wanted to ask what really happened between them but I'm in no position to be nosy. He seems cheerless. Should I even care on how he feels now? But whatever it is that happened between them seems to have a big impact on the prince Yunoki.

Then the car comes to a halt.

"We are here Sir!" says his driver

I got out of the car while I look around the place. It seems familiar. Have I been here before I ask myself quietly. Bit by bit I try to recall when was it and who was it that took me here. But the elusiveness of my memory is surely not helping but my intuition is saying otherwise.

"Do you remember this place?" says Yunoki

"Kind off but I can't totally recall," I replied to him

"You should know this place very well once we get inside," He said to me while I look at him dumb. How the hell does he know? Once inside a young man guided as to the our table, then it struck me, this was the place where I had dinner with Yunoki before he left for England back in High School.

"Do you remember now?" he said while he place a napkin on his lap

My heart then beats faster than a racecar remembering that night. I wanted to forget that night for it took me many years not to recollect every bit of it.

"Ah! A fine young lady is finally joining you master Yunoki," says the butler

"Yes, she's been her before with me," Yunoki replied to him

I squint hearing what the butler said. What does he mean _finally_?

"Welcome back my lady, I'm glad you could join our young master." As he wink at me

"Eh! Thank you!" I said beaming at him while I blush. Damn!

As soon as he left the room I look at Yunoki and see a content being in front of me. I could not understand his whole demeanor. How can he be so calm and collective? He has not seen or talk to me in years. But whatever it is I'm not letting my guard down.

"Why are you so quiet all of the sudden Kahoko?" he said looking at me

My eyes then fully open and in disbelief on what I just heard. I guess old habit never dies. Annoyed? Yes!

"I would really appreciate it if you don't call me by my first name" I said to him while a place the napkin on my lap. I can see him grin at me for I don't care.

"Fair enough, and thank you for coming out here with me," he then lightly smiles at me, and this time he smiled at me sincerely. I wanted to throw a fit for I know deep inside him he is putting up a facade. But the sly that he is I was easily persuade. Then we lock eyes for a while; his features are the same as before. Then I can feel my blood rushing to my face while he smiles at me once more. Shit! Does he ever stop mocking me? I murmur.

Beep…beep…beep…beep

Finally, a distraction from his amusement, I then reach for my phone as fast as I can. It's from Kaji. I open the screen and read, _"I miss you! I can't wait to see my princess"_ while I gleefully smile upon reading his text. I adhere my phone tightly close to my heart for I miss him as well. Then I failed to notice that an audience is closely scrutinizing me.

"You're mother?" he said while his demeanor change to a disgust glare. I know him all too well that he wants to know whom it's from.

"NO" I pause for a minute.

"Then who is it?" he asks demanding.

**…**

A/N Ahhh! Kahoko with Azuma and she is getting mix emotions. I think she is curious about him being so bi-polar and her feelings towards him. It's hard to keep balance with his friend, work, the head honcho and Kaji. I wonder if she will ever succeed trying to balance everything?

-Thank you for being patient with me. School, yes lets blame it on school. Anyways, **Thank you so much for the REVIEWS. You guys are awesome.**


End file.
